Le Second Amour de Severus
by Amandine Valentine
Summary: Aprés avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident d'effectuer leur 7ème année à Poudlard.Mais l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève en septième année,Alexia Grandval,une magnifique blonde aux yeux verts qui va charmer un certain professeur...
1. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur.**

**Avant de commencer à lire l'histoire, je tiens à signaler que tout les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à à l'exception d'Alexia, qui est un personnage de mon invention. :)**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture. :D**


	2. La rentrée

**Chapître1: La rentrée**

En ce 1er septembre ensoleillé, Harry, Hermione et Ron marchait dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Ils croisèrent au passage Neville qui les salua:

Neville: Salut, vous allez bien tout les trois?

Harry: Oui, nous allons bien! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

Neville: Oui oui! J'étais avec Luna! Vous savez, maintenant elle et moi, nous sortons ensemble! Dit-il avec fierté!

Ron: Quoi? Tu sors avec Loufoca Lovegood? Tu es tombé sur la tête?

Hermione: Whoaouh! Mais c'est formidable! Je savais qu'un jour, vous finiriez par sortir ensemble! Je suis très contente pour toi! Sincèrement!

Ron: Bon, je vous rappelle que nous sommes toujours à la recherche d'un compartiment libre!D'ailleurs j'en vois un de libre! Fit-il à l'adresse d'Harry et d'Hermione!

Harry et Hermione: On arrive!

Ils allèrent en direction du compartiment lorsqu'ils virent au dernier moment qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur: C'était une jeune femme d'une grande beauté, elle était blonde et avait les plus jolis yeux verts du monde! Ron restait bouché bé par tant de beauté tandis qu'Harry et Hermione s'avançaient vers elle pour lui adresser la parole:

Hermione: Salut! On peut se mettre ici?

La belle jeune femme: Oui, allez-y! Répondit-elle en arborant une parfaite dentition.

Harry: Comment tu t'appelle? Moi c'est Harry, elle c'est Hermione et lui c'est...

La belle jeune femme: Je sais très bien qui vous êtes! Coupa-t-elle. Vous êtes Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, ceux qui ont tués celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom! Je suis Alexia Grandval, j'entre en septième année et j'étais à Beauxbâtons l'année dernière!

Hermione: Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Alexia, nous entrons en septième année nous aussi! Tu espère aller dans quelle maison?

Alexia: J'espère bien aller à Griffondor ou sinon à Serdaigle!

Hermione: Ok!

Et ils parlèrent de tous et de rien jusqu'a leur arrivée à Poudlard. Ils prirent la calèche ensemble puis se séparèrent; le trio allant dans la Grande Salle et Alexia, restant dans le couloir en attendant les premières années.

Le trio s'installa à la table des Griffondors en attendant la Répartition. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ils levèrent la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir leur nouvelle amie. Le professeur McGonagall prit la parole:

Professeur McGonagall: Quand je prononcerai votre nom, vous viendrais mettre le choixpeau sur votre tête; nous allons commencer directement avec miss Alexia Grandval qui entre en septième année! Veuillez vous approcher s'il vous plaît!

Alexia s'approcha du tabouret et mis le choixpeau sur sa tête; le choixpeau lui dit:

Choixpeau: Vous avez beaucoup de qualités; je vois beaucoup de connaissance et oooh, je vois aussi une certaine avidité de faire ses preuves et également beaucoup de courage; donc pour moi aucune hésitations, ce sera: GRIIIIIFFOOONNNDDOOORR!

Une salve d'applaudissement retentit dans toute la salle; Alexia, contente, alla s'asseoir auprès d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Après avoir mangés, ils se dirigèrent vers la tour de Griffondor mais le professeur McGonagall les arrêta:

Professeur McGonagall: Nous avons oubliés de vous dire qui sont les deux préfets en chef de cette année: Étant donné que vous avez été préfète à Beauxbâtons alors vous êtes nommée préfète en chef cette année! Vous devrez faire équipe avec Drago Malefoy de Serpentard! Mes félicitations miss Grandval!

Alexia: Merci professeur!

McGonagall: Je vais vous montrer vos appartements et après je vais vous laisser dormir!

Aprés que McGonagall lui eut montré ses appartements elle s'en alla et Alexia monta dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et s'endormie, épuisée par ce voyage! Demain, elle va montrer à tous de quoi elle est capable.


	3. Le premier cour de potion

**Chapitre 2 : Le premier cour de potion.**

Le lendemain, lors du petit déjeuner, le professeur McGonagall distribua les emplois du temps aux élèves de Griffondors:

McGonagall: Bonjour vous quatre! Je suis venue vous donner vos emplois du temps! Mr Potter, je vous informe que vous êtes le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor et que vous pouvez choisir une date à votre convenance pour les essais!

Harry: Merci professeur!

McGonagall: Il n'y a pas de quoi! Sur ce je vous laisse! Bonne journée!

Le quatuor: Merci! A vous aussi!

Ils regardèrent leurs emplois du temps qui était composés de:

Lundi: 8h/10h: Potions (Professeur Rogue)

10h/12h: Enchantements (Professeur Flitwick)

14h/16h: Métamorphoses (Professeur McGonagall)

16h/18h: Botanique (Professeur Chourave)

20h/22h: Astronomie (Professeur Sinistra)

Mardi: 8h/10h: Soins aux créatures magiques (Professeur Hagrid)

10h/12h: Arithmancie (Professeur Vector)

14h/16h: Runes (Professeur Pringston)

16h/18h: DCFM (Professeur Lupin)

20h/22h: Ronde

Mercredi: 8h/12h: Divination (Professeur Trelawney)

Jeudi: 8h/10h: Runes (Professeur Pringston)

10h/12h: Arithmancie (Professeur Vector)

14h/16h: DCFM (Professeur Lupin)

16h/18h: Potions (Professeur Rogue)

20h/22h: Ronde

Vendredi: 8h/10h: Métamorphoses (Professeur McGonagall)

10h/12h: Enchantement (Professeur Flitwick)

14h/16h: Botanique (Professeur Chourave)

16h/18h: Soins aux créatures magiques (Professeur Hagrid)

20h/22h: Astronomie (Professeur Sinistra)

Aprés avoir examiné précisément leurs emplois du temps, le quatuor alla en cour de potion. En arrivant là bas, ils virent que le maître des potions n'était pas encore arrivé; mais il y avait les Serpentards. Malefoy s'approcha d'eux et dit:

Malefoy: Est-ce-que je peux vous demander quelque chose?

Harry: Qu'est-ce-que tu veux? Fit-il avec de haine dans sa voix.

Malefoy: Je voudrais présenter mes excuses! Pour vous avoir insultés pendant les sept dernières années! C'est mon père qui m'y a forcé!

Harry: Comment? Répondit Harry, surpris de cette demande.

Alexia: Vas-y accepte! Je suis sure qu'il est sincère! Souffla-elle. Et puis, si tu veux que ça soit plus facile pour moi, alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire!

Harry: Excuses acceptés; n'en parlons plus Drago!

Malefoy: Merci beaucoup Harry! Fit-il, surpris qu'Harry l'appelle par son prénom.

A ce moment, Rogue arriva devant la porte et fit signe aux élèves d'entrer. Alexia se sentait fascinée par ce bonhomme habillé tout en noir; elle ressentit quelque chose au niveau de son coeur, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

Rogue: Ouvrez vos livres à la page 394 et dîtes moi à quoi sert la potion d'épouvante, Potter!

Harry: Ben à épouvanter non? Quelle question!

Il y eut quelque rire mais Rogue lança un regard qui calma aussitôt les élèves

Rogue: C'est presque ça, mais vous avez répondu avec insolence alors 5 points en moins pour Griffondors!

Il y eut quelques protestations mais ce fut de courte durée de peur que Rogue leur retire d'autres points.

Rogue: Alors, qui peut répondre à cette question précisément? Oui, miss Grandval?

Alexia: Comme le disait Harry, la potion d'épouvante sert à épouvanter mais pas seulement. Cette potion, que l'on appelle potion maudite, tue la victime dans les quinze minutes qui suit! Un très bon outil pour commettre des meurtres je suppose. Par ailleurs, elle est interdite à la vente!

Rogue: Trés bien miss Grandval! Dix points pour Griffondors! Dit-il en fixant intensément la jeune fille des yeux.

Alexia était contente, en plus d'avoir rattrapée les points perdus par Harry, elle avait fait gagner des points à sa maison; mais pas seulement: elle était aussi trés intimidée par son professeur; elle avait remarquée qu'il la fixait depuis le début du cour. Qu'est-ce-que cela signifiait?

Rogue: Maintenant, vous allez essayer de fabriquer cette potion! Quand vous aurez fini, vous m'appellerez pour que je la note et vous jetterez son contenu dans l'évier tout en nettoyant avec de l'eau! Vous avez compris alors vous pouvez commencer!

Les élèves se mirent au travail, une heure et demi après, Alexia et Hermione qui avait fini leur potion en même temps levèrent leurs mains; Rogue vint voir Hermione en premier dont la potion était parfaite et puis ce fut le tour d'Alexia:

Rogue: C'est excellent miss Grandval! Vraiment trés bien! Regardez tous! Fit-il en s'adressant aux autres élèves; je dois voir cette potion dans tout les chaudrons d'ici la fin de l'heure! Une potion parfaitement réalisée par miss Grandval en personne! Vous pouvez continuer maintenant! En silence!

A ce moment la, il se tourna vers elle et les yeux noirs de Rogue croisa les yeux verts d'Alexia qui sentit son coeur battre fortement. Leurs regards étaient si intenses qu'ils détournèrent leurs regards en même temps. A la fin du cour, Alexia sortit de la salle en compagnie de ses amis en évitant de regarder Rogue.

Quand il y eut plus personne dans la salle, Rogue s'assit à son bureau et croisa les doigts; il se demanda pourquoi il avait ressentit quelque chose quand il avait regardé cette élève; se pourrait-il qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle? Bien sur que non; un professeur amoureux d'une élève, ça ne se fait pas, mais pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver belle, elle et ses yeux verts qui lui font tant penser à Lily!

Pendant ce temps là, Alexia qui attendait devant la salle d'Enchantement, ne cessait de penser à ce qui c'était passé durant le cour de potion; ce pouvait-il qu'elle ait eu le coup de foudre pour ce professeur? Le futur le déterminera.


	4. Confessions et Révélations

**Chapitre 3: Confessions et révélations.**

Pendant le déjeuner, Alexia songeuse, ne mangeait rien, elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien être ce sentiment qu'elle a ressenti lorsqu'elle avait regardée Rogue. Hermione, qui voyait son amie perdue dans ses pensées, s'approcha d'elle:

Hermione: Tout va bien Alexia?

Alexia: Oui oui, tout va bien!

Hermione: Tu en es sure?

Alexia: Euh...à vrai dire, pas tellement! On peut en parler ailleurs? Dans mes apparts par exemple!

Hermione: Oui, si tu veux!

Elles allèrent dans les appartements d'Alexia. Aprés avoir vérifiée que Drago n'y était pas, elles se posèrent sur le canapé.

Hermione: Alors? Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas?

Alexia lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé avant et pendant le cour de potion: Le sentiment que lui procurait Rogue, le fait qu'il n'ait pas arrêté de la fixer pendant ses explications sur la potion d'épouvante, ce qu'elle a ressentie lorsque leur regards s'étaient croisés! Hermione, qui l'avait écoutée sans l'interrompre, comprenait la signification de son comportement grâce à Ginny qui lui avait tout expliquée en la matière.

Hermione: Ca me parait évident! Dit-elle en rigolant.

Alexia: Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a d'évident? Et pourquoi tu rigoles?

Hermione: Ce sentiment que tu me dis ne pas connaitre, c'est l'amour! Tu as eu le coup de foudre pour lui! Et c'est réciproque puisqu'il n'a pas arrêter de te fixer comme tu dis! Et ça s'est prouvé quand vos regards se sont croisés! 

Alexia: C'est vraiment ça l'amour? Mais comment a t-il fait pour me séduire aussi vite alors qu'aucun garçon n'a jamais réussi à attirer mon attention?

Hermione: Ca, je l'ignore!

Pendant ce temps là, le maître des potions finissait de manger en pensant à Alexia. Il l'aimait, il en était sur! Il ressentait pour elle les mêmes choses que pour Lily au début! Mais comment lui avouer, ça, il l'ignorait, mais il trouvera une solution pour la conquérir, mais cette fois avec succès.


	5. Une soirée mouvementée

**Chapitre 4: Une soirée mouvementée!**

Une semaine après, alors qu'Alexia finissait son devoir de potion, Drago frappa à la porte:

Alexia: Salut!

Drago: Je ne te dérange pas?

Alexia: Non non, entre!

Drago: Tu ne fais pas la ronde ce soir?

Alexia: Ce n'est pas à toi aujourd'hui?

Drago: Non, c'est à toi de la faire, on est mardi!

Alexia: Oh mince! J'ai complètement oubliée!

Drago: Dépêche-toi, tu dois commencer dans 5 minutes!

Alexia: Oui, j'y vais!A plus tard!

Alexia sortit de ses appartements; comment as-t-elle pu oublier que c'était elle qui faisait la ronde cette soirée! De toute façon, il n'y avait l'air d'avoir personne dans les couloirs se dit-elle en inspectant quand même les endroits les plus insolites comme si les élèves aurait l'idée saugrenue d'aller se cacher derrière une statue!

Une voix: Bonsoir mademoiselle!

Alexia: Oh bonsoir professeur! Vous m'avez fait peur!

Professeur Rogue: J'en suis désolé miss! Ce n'était pas mon intention! Votre ronde se passe bien?

Alexia: Oui oui, aucun problème! Les élèves semblent être sages ce soir!

Professeur Rogue: Tant mieux! Ca ne vous gêne pas si vous terminez votre ronde avec moi ce soir? Il ne reste qu'une demi-heure!

Alexia qui était fortement troublée par son professeur de potion s'apprêtait à fire non, mais finalement:

Alexia: Oui, d'accord!

Rogue esquissa un sourire qu'il essayait de dissimuler; mais malheureusement pour lui, Alexia semblait l'avoir remarquée.

Alexia: Pourquoi souriez-vous?

Rogue: Pour rien!

Alexia: Dîtes le moi, je vous en prie! Dit-elle en le suppliant.

Rogue: Bon d'accord! Je vais vous le dire! J'aime votre compagnie! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais vous me rassurez! Et en toute sincérité, je vous trouve aussi trés attirante!

Alexia n'en revenait pas! Rogue, le professeur le plus honni de Poudlard lui faisait des avances! Elle ne savait plus quoi dire!

Alexia: Euh...je...je ne sais pas quoi dire...euh...moi aussi! Moi aussi je vous trouve euh...attirant!

Elle porta la main à sa bouche! Qu'est-ce-que je viens de dire! Mais je ne peux pas le la fermer desfois! Pensa t-elle. Rogue, lui, semblait stupéfait mais content.

Rogue: Vous le pensez vraiment? Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Alexia qui savait maintenant grâce à Hermione que ce sentiment inconnu était celui de l'amour dit la vérité:

Alexia: Oui, c'est vrai! Je vous trouve trés attirant! Je vous aime! Dés la première fois où je vous aie vue, je suis tombée amoureuse de vous! Vous êtes le premier à avoir réussi à trouver le chemin de mon coeur, et ce, en peu de temps! Répondit-elle en s'approchant également et en étant légèrement essoufflée.

Quand ils furent à un mètre l'un de l'autre, Rogue approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Alexia et l'embrassa! Il l'embrassa avec passion et quand elle porta ses bras contre son cou, ils entrouvrirent leurs bouches pour laisser passer leurs langues! Il embrassait vraiment bien pensa Alexia! Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur respiration, McGonagall arriva et ils eurent juste le temps de s'éloigner un peu plus:

McGonagall: Ah vous êtes tout les deux! Le directeur vous attend! Mr Malefoy a été convoqué également!

Alexia: D'accord!

Ils allèrent au bureau du directeur. Alexia se demanda si il savait ce qui c'était passé il y a quelques minutes; pourtant c'est impossible, ça venait juste de se passer, comment as t-il pu le savoir? De plus, il n'aurait pas convoqué Drago, il est au courant de rien!

Dumbledore: Ah nous sommes enfin réunis! Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose d'important! Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il va y avoir un bal pour Halloween!

Alexia: Ah bon? Demanda t-elle soulagée qu'un bal fasse le sujet d'une conversation!

Dumbledore: Oui Alexia! Personne ne te l'a dit?

Alexia: Non professeur!

Dumbledore: Ce n'est pas grave! Chaque année, pour Halloween et pour Noel, nous avons la tradition d'organiser un bal! Et comme le veut cette même tradition, ce sont les préfets en chefs qui l'organisent!

Alexia et Drago: D'accord!

Dumbledore: On voulait en faire un autre pour Pâcques, mais on n'en a pas vus l'utilité!

Alexia: C'est sur! Donc, vous nous avez convoqués pour que l'on prépare un bal pour Halloween, c'est bien cela?

Alexia: Oui Alexia, vous avez tout juste! Voilà, vous pouvez disposer! Vous pouvez aller vous coucher miss Grandval!

Alexia: Merci professeur! Au revoir!

Drago: Tu viens Alexia?

Alexia: Oui!

Quand ils furent arrivés dans leur appartement, les deux préfets se séparèrent; Alexia s'endormit en repensant au doux baiser de son professeur de potion en se disant qu'une belle histoire venait de naître.


	6. Petites confidences à Hermione

**Chapître 5: Petites confidences à Hermione.**

Le lendemain matin, Alexia se jeta sur Hermione qui prenait son petit déjeuner.

Alexia: Hermione Hermione, viens avec moi! Il faut que l'on parle!

Hermione: C'est si urgent que ça?

Alexia: Oui, c'est au sujet de tu sais qui! Répondit-elle en chuchotant.

Hermione: Ah d'accord! J'arrive! On va dans tes apparts?

Alexia: Oui! Drago est à la table des Serpentards!

Hermione: Bon, ben allons-y!

Elles se rendirent dans les appartements des préfets en chefs et s'asseyèrent sur le canapé.

Hermione: Qu'est-ce-qu'il c'est passé cette fois-ci?

Alexia: Je faisais ma ronde tranquillement hier soir quand une voix m'interpella, je me suis retournée et qui est-ce que je vois? Le professeur Rogue!

Hermione: Belle approche!

Alexia: Il m'a demandé si ma ronde se passait bien et j'ai répondu oui, ensuite il m'a demandé si ça me gênerai que je finisse de faire ma ronde avec lui et j'ai failli dire non, mais j'ai quand même dit oui!

Hermione: Pourquoi tu lui as répondu oui si tu ne voulais pas?

Alexia: Je ne sais pas! C'est sortit tout seul!

Hermione: Ok! Continue!

Alexia: Quand je lui aie répondu oui, il a sourit...

Hermione: Quoi? Rogue a sourit? Ouah! Tu dois lui faire de l'effet pour qu'il se comporte ainsi!

Alexia: Et bien figure toi que c'est a peu prés ce qu'il m'a répondu quand je lui aie demandé pourquoi il souriait! C'est a ce moment la qu'il m'a déclaré sa flamme et qu'il m'a embrassé!

Hermione: Eh bien il ne traine pas à ce que je vois!

Alexia: Oui, c'est vrai! Tu ne diras rien à personne? Tu me le promets?

Hermione: Non, ne t'inquiète pas! Ca ne veut pas dire que j'approuve le fait qu'un prof sorte avec une élève! D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas officiel n'est ce pas?

Alexia: Ben justement, je n'en sais rien!

Hermione: Il embrasse bien?

Alexia: Oh oui! Pour quelqu'un comme lui, il embrasse vraiment bien! Et McGonagall est arrivée juste après!

Hermione: Non, c'est vrai? Elle vous a vue?

Alexia: Non, on a eu juste le temps de s'éloigner!

Hermione: Ok! Et qu'est-ce-qu'elle voulait?

Alexia: Elle est venue nous dire que Dumbledore voulait nous voir a propos du bal d'Halloween que je dois organiser avec Drago!

Hermione: Un bal, pour Halloween? Ca veut dire que je vais devoir acheter des nouvelles tenues de soirées!

Alexia: Apparemment! Tu sais avec qui tu vas y aller?

Hermione: Non, pas encore! Tu vas surement y aller avec Rogue, non?

Alexia allait répondre quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte...


	7. Hésitations

**Chapître 6: Hésitations!**

Hermione: Tu attendais quelqu'un?

Alexia: Non, personne! Je vais aller voir qui c'est!

Alexia entrouvrit la porte; à son encadrement se tenait un grand homme qui lui souriait en montrant ses dents tordus; Alexia ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne ensemble!

Alexia: Bonjour professeur!

Rogue: Je ne te dérange pas j'espère?

Alexia: A vrai dire, il y a Hermione, mais ne vous inquietez pas, elle est au courant! Dit-elle en le laissant entrer.

Rogue: Tiens tiens tiens, je ne vous attendez pas à vous voir ici miss Granger!

Hermione: Moi non plus pour dire la vérité! Mais je vais m'en aller; j'ai plein de devoirs à faire! A tout à l'heure Alexia! Bon courage pour la divination!

Alexia: Merci Hermione! A tout à l'heure! Professeur, vous ne devriez pas être ici! Vous n'avez donc pas cour?

Rogue: Si, mais je n'ai pas résisté à l'idée d'aller voir mon élève qui est également la femme de ma vie!

Alexia: Euh...je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée! Imaginez que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hermione nous découvre! Vous mettez votre carrière en jeu et moi ma place dans cette école!

Rogue: Oui je le sais bien mais j'ai envi de prendre ce risque! Si vous ne voulez vraiment pas, alors tant pis pour vous et pour moi! J'aurai échoué une fois de plus à trouver celle qui partagera ma vie! Dit-il en s'avançant vers la porte pour sortir.

Alexia: Attendez!

Rogue se retourna; Alexia s'avança vers lui et commença à l'embrasser fougueusement! Rogue surpris, hésita un moment puis répondit encore plus fougueusement à son baiser. Aprés une minute d'étreinte te de tendresse, ils se séparèrent enfin.

Rogue: Cela veut-il dire que vous changez d'avis?

Alexia: Oui! Finalement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai de tenter une nouvelle expérience de la vie quand on m'en offre l'opportunité! De plus, quelque chose me dit que je risque de le regretter si je refuse!

Rogue: Comme tu voudras! J'aimerai que l'on se tutoie et que tu m'appelle Severus!

Alexia: C'est d'accord si vous m'appelez Alexia! Si j'étais toi, je descendrai aux cachots car les cours commencent dans deux minutes!

Rogue: Oui, je vais être en retard! Merci de m'accepter Alexia!

Alexia: Il n'y a pas de quoi Severus!


	8. Préparatifs du Bal d'Halloween

**Chapître7: Préparatifs du bal d'Halloween.**

Un mois et demi se sont écoulés depuis que Rogue et Alexia ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Elle était dans son bureau comme tous les matins quand le professeur McGonagall frappa à la porte:

Rogue: Entrez!

McGonagall: Severus, le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau ainsi que vous miss Grandv...Miss Grandval! Que faîtes-vous ici?

Rogue: C'est moi qui l'ai convoqué dans mon bureau Minerva!

McGonagall: Ah bon! Et bien il vous attend tous!

Ils allèrent au bureau de l'illustre directeur, quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent que les quatre directeurs des maisons étaient présents ainsi que Drago.

Dumbledore: Bonjour à vous tous! Veuillez vous asseoir! Je vous aie convoqués pour que nous parlions des projets des préfets pour le bal, avez-vous trouvés des idées?

Alexia: Oui, nous avons pensés que ce serai bien si les élèves pouvaient venir déguisés et masqués pour que l'on ne puisse pas les reconnaître!

Dumbledore: C'est une trés bonne idée! Quoi d'autres encore?

Drago: Nous avons également pensés à transformer la Grande Salle en une sorte d'antre pour faire référence au repère des monstres en tout genre! Et pour la musique, on aimerait beaucoup que les Bizarr Sisters nous fassent honneur de leur présence!

Dumbledore: Bien trouvé! Qu'en pensez-vous chers professeurs? Adhérez-vous aux idées de nos préfets?

McGonagall: Oui, ces idées sont trés originales!

Chourave: Absolument!

Flitwick: Oui, ce serai bien!

Rogue: Je ne retrouve rien à y redire!

Dumbledore: Trés bien! Alors nous pouvons commencer à faire le nécessaire pour mettre vos idées en pratiques! Vous pouvez tous disposer maintenant!

Alexia: Drago, il faut annoncer aux élèves comment ils doivent s'habiller pour le bal!

Drago: Oui, allons-y!


	9. Le Bal d'Halloween Première partie

**Chapître 8 : Le bal d'Halloween. (Première partie)**

En ce 31 Octobre, l'école était en effervescence à cause du bal qui y sera donné le soir! Les filles passaient la journée entière à se préparer en ne sortant pas pour faire la surprise à, leurs cavaliers qui eux, allait se préparer une demi heure avant l'ouverture du bal. Les préfets en chefs qui avaient préparés la Grande Salle avec l'aide des professeurs eurent juste le temps de se déguiser et redescendre se joindre aux autres dans la Grande Salle. Quand ils furent arrivés, le professeur McGonagall arriva:

McGonagall: On vous a surement dit que les préfets doivent ouvrir le bal, non?

Alexia: Comment?

McGonagall: Oui, c'est la tradition!

Drago: Je m'en doutais!

Alexia: Ce bal va me tuer!

Drago: Tu es prête pour aller danser?

Alexia: En vérité non, mais vu que je n'ai pas le choix alors oui!

Drago: Allons-y!

Et ils ouvrirent le bal avec la chanson des Blues Brothers (Je me souviens plus du titre! Mdr) et Alexia put faire une démonstration de danse car elle avait fait du Rock pendant 10 ans; à la fin de la chanson, Alexia se laissa tomber auprès d'Harry, Hermione et Ron:

Alexia: Je n'en peux plus! Vous vous amusez bien?

Ron: Oui, oui! J'aime bien comment vous avez décorés la Grande Salle, ça fait trés Halloweenesque!

Alexia: Merci! Mais c'est Drago qui a eu l'idée!

Ron: Tu es fort Drago!

Drago: Euh... en fait...je... Dit-il en rougissant, flatté d'être à au centre des félicitations.

La chanson "destinée" de Guy Marchand venait de commencer quand une personne s'approcha de l'endroit où étaient Harry, Hermione, Ron, Drago et Alexia:

?: Alexia, aurait-tu l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse?

La personne était tellement bien déguisée que personne ne pouvait savoir de qui il s'agissait, enfin sauf Alexia et Hermione qui se doutaient bien de l'identité de cette mystérieuse personne!

Alexia: Oui, avec plaisir!

Alexia: Je ne savais pas que tu savais danser, Severus!

Severus: Oui, je gardais bien mon secret!

Alexia: C'est sur! Tu es vraiment bien déguisé ce soir!

Rogue: J'ai tout fais pour que personne ne puisse me reconnaître et que je puisse danser avec toi sans que personne ne dise: "Oh vous avez vu, Rogue danse avec Alexia Grandval!"

Alexia: C'est trés compréhensible!

Pendant ce temps là du coté de Ron et Hermione:


	10. Le Bal d'Halloween Deuxième partie

**Chapître 9: Le bal d'Halloween (deuxième partie)**

Pendant ce temps là du coté de Ron et Hermione:

Ron: Dis moi Hermione, je peut te poser une question?

Hermione: Oui, vas-y je t'écoute!

Ron: Tu aimes danser?

Hermione: Oui, bien sur!Pourquoi cette question?

Ron: Parce que... je voulais savoir si... tu voudrais danser avec moi *Je suis sur qu'elle va refuser*

Hermione: *Il me demande si je veut danser avec lui?Accepte Hermione, accepte* Ce... serai avec joie!

Ron: *Elle a acceptée!Youpi!* Et bien allons-y!

Et du coté de Harry et Ginny:

Harry: Hey Ginny! Tu t'amuses bien?

Ginny: Salut Harry! Je m'amuse bien, ce bal est une réussite! Et toi?

Harry: Oui, je m'amuse bien! Ca te dis de danser avec moi

Ginny: Oui, bien sur ca me ferai plaisir! *Au moins je pourrai lui révéler...*

Harry: Super! *Je vais enfin pouvoir lui dire!*Par contre je ne sais pas trés bien danser!

Ginny: Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça! On y va car je commence à m'impatienter!

Harry: Oui!

Du coté de Neville et Luna:

Luna: Salut Neville, la salle est bien décorée, tu ne trouve pas?

Neville: Oui, Alexia et Drago ont bien travaillé!

Luna: Je m'ennuis un peu, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

Neville: Si on allait danser? * Oh non, je n'aurais pas pu me taire, elle va refuser c'est sur!*

Luna: Tu veux vraiment danser avec moi?Tu es le premier qui me le propose!J'accepte avec plaisir!* Il m'a demandé de danser avec lui, je suis si heureuse!*

Neville: Viens alors!* Elle a acceptée!*

Et pour finir du coté de... Minerva et Dumbledore:

Dumbledore: Minerva, j'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que cette magnifique chanson a commencée!* Il n'y a pas que la chanson qui est magnifique ce soir!*

Minerva: Faîtes professeur!

Dumbledore: M'accorderiez vous cette danse, Minerva?

Minerva: Oh Albus!*Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça!*

Elle prit la main que lui tendait Dumbledore et ils allèrent danser.


	11. Une fin de bal riche en émotion

**Chapitre 10: Une fin de bal riche en émotion!**

La fin du bal avançait à sa fin tandis que les couples semblaient les êtres les plus heureux de la Terre.

Du coté de Minerva et d'Albus:

Albus: Le bal va bientôt être terminé apparemment!

Minerva: Déjà? Comme le temps passe vite! Je pense qu'il est temps de se séparer je présume?

Albus: Oui, je le crains! Mais avant, il faudrait que je vous révèle quelque chose.

Minerva: Qu'est-ce-que c'est?

Albus: Et bien, c'est compliqué à expliquer; vous m'êtes toujours restée fidèle en tant que directrice adjointe, vous êtes d'accord avec moi?

Minerva: Oui, bien sur, c'est ma nature!

Albus: Est-ce-que c'est le cas dans votre vie sentimentale?

Minerva: Evidemment...Attendez, seriez vous en train de me faire une déclaration?

Albus: C'est exact, je vous aime, vous êtes la personne la plus belle de l'école!

Minerva: Oh Albus!

Albus: Si on montait dans mes appartements?

Minerva: C'est une bonne idée!

Et ils montèrent aux appartements d'Albus, surement pour faire hum, hum!^_^

Du coté de Neville et Luna:

Neville: Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très importants à mes yeux Luna!

Luna: Ah oui? Et c'est quoi?

Neville: Je t'aime Luna, tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie et je ne veux pas te perdre!

Luna: Moi aussi je t'aime! Je sens des ailes me pousser quand je suis prés de toi!

Et elle l'embrassa, Neville semblaient être aux anges et c'est main dans la main qu'ils remontèrent aux dortoirs!

Du coté de Ron et Hermione:

Ron: Dis moi Hermione, j'imagine que tu n'as jamais embrassé personne de ta vie n'est-ce pas?

Hermione: Si tu veux savoir, j'ai déjà embrassé quelqu'un!

Ron: Quoi? C'est une blague j'espère?

Hermione: Ron, j'ai l'air de blaguer?

Ron: C'est Victor Krum hein, dis le!

Hermione: Mais qu'est ce ça peut bien te faire qui j'ai embrassé, c'est ma vie, non?

Ron: Justement c'est ta vie ok; mais pourquoi lui et pas moi?

Hermione: Voyons voir, peut être parce qu'il est plus mature, plus beau et meilleur que toi au Quidditch!

Ron: Alors, on n'a plus rien à se dire Hermione! Mais sache-le, je t'aime Hermione et tu ne pourras jamais faire changer ça!

Hermione: Ca, c'est ce que l'on verra mon ami!

Ron partit se coucher d'un pas furieux tandis qu'Hermione partit s'asseoir auprés de Drago pour papoter.

Du coté de Harry et Ginny:

Ginny: Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire Harry et c'est un peu complexe!

Harry: Ca tombe bien, moi aussi! Mais je t'écoute!

Ginny: Et bien disons que je ressens des sentiments envers toi! Avant je te considérai comme mon grand frère mais en y réfléchissant bien, je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi! Je t'aime Harry!

Harry: Je voulais te dire exactement la même chose que toi! Lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

Ginny: Harry, je suis tellement heureuse!

Harry: Moi pareil!

Et ils dansèrent jusqu'à la fin du bal

Pour terminer, du coté de Severus et Alexia:

Alexia: Je n'en peux plus, je suis crevée!

Severus: Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi épuisant de danser!

Alexia: Et bien maintenant tu le sauras! Dit-elle en arborant un sourire malicieux.

Severus: Ce bal est une réussite Alexia, bravo!

Alexia: Merci, mais il n'y as pas qu'a moi qu'il fut le dire! N'oublie pas Drago!

Severus: Je le féliciterai plus tard!

Alexia: Comme tu voudra! Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller me coucher!

Severus: D'accord, bonne nuit ma douce!

Alexia: Merci, a toi aussi mon bien-aimé!

Elle partit se coucher la tête dans les nuages se remémorant des moments passé avec son amant; Severus quant a lui rentra dans son bureau quand...


	12. Un visiteur inattendu

**Chapitre 11: Un visiteur inattendu!**

?: Ca faisait longtemps Severus!

Severus: Toi? Mais que fais-tu ici?

?: Te parler des évènements à venir!

Severus: Quels évènements?

?: Etant donné que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu et que la plupart de nos camarades sont en morts ou en prison, alors avec ceux qui sont libre, on a décidé de monter un petit groupe dont c'est moi le chef et on va finir d'accomplir le travail inachevé de Maitre Voldemort!Celui de massacrer les sangs impur et tuer Harry Potter!

Severus: Je ne souhaite plus participer à vos actions! Depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je tente de me construire une nouvelle vie!

?: Quel genre de vie? Une vie avec la très jolie blondinette?

Severus: Serais-tu jaloux? Ta blonde à toi ne te satisfait plus?

?: Et bien disons que la ménopause ça ne lui réussit pas du tout au niveau sport de lit si tu voit ce que je veux dire et ça commence à me manquer, alors si je pouvais t'empreinter ta blonde juste pour une nuit!

Severus: Dans tes rêves!Et je dis non pour faire partit de ton groupe!Ca ne m'intéresse plus de toute façon!

?: Il va bien falloir t'y intéresser si tu ne veux pas que l'on fasse du mal à ta blondinette!

Severus: Alors tu me proposerais...

?: Oui, tu as tout compris! Soit tu accepte de te remettre à mon service, soit on enlève ta blondinette et on lui fait vivre un pire cauchemar!C'est comme tu veux!

Severus: Tu ne peux pas oser faire ça!

?: Et pourquoi pas?

Severus: Parce que si tu la touche, tu es un homme mort!

?: Tu crois vraiment ça? Dit-il en sortant sa baguette. Endoloris!

A ce moment la, le mangemort sortit sa baguette et avant que Severus ne fasse quoi que ce soit, il est frappé par le sortilège Doloris; l'inconnu le regarde en train de se tordre de douleur. Quand il eut jugé que c'en été assez, il désactiva le sortilège Doloris. Severus se releva lentement, il semblait pale!

Severus: D'accord!J'a...j'accepte!J'accepte à condition que btu ne fasse pas de mal à Alexia.

?: Alexia? C'est le prénom de ta charmante blondinette?

Severus: Oui!

?: D'accord! Je ne la toucherai pas, c'est promis! Je dois te laisser, il faut que j'avertisse ceux qui restent!

Et il transplana. Severus qui se remettait à peine de sa torture se dit que la vie dont il aspirait jusqu'à maintenant devra attendre. Ce qui était sur, c'est qu'il n'en parlera pas à Alexia de peur de l'inquiéter. Il savait que c'était surement trop tard pour reculer, mais il reste que cette solution...


	13. La décision de Severus

**Chapître 12: La décision de Severus.**

Le lendemain du bal, bien que tout les jeunes gens soient encore fatigués de leur soirée d'Halloween, Harry, Alexia et tous les autres se sont retrouvés dans la Grande Salle à neuf heures du matin pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Alexia put constater que beaucoup de couples se sont formés au cour de cette soirée en voyant arriver Ginny et Harry et Neville et Luna main dans la main mais la soirée s'est aussi mal passé pour certains. Hermione et Ron ne semblait plus vouloir se parler pour une raison inconnue. Ginny la tira de ses pensées.

Ginny: Hey Alexia, devine quoi, Dumbledore et McGonagall sortent ensemble!Je les ait vu arriver main dans la main! Ce n'est pas formidable ça?

Alexia: Bonjour Ginny! Alors comme ça Dumbledore et McGonagall sort...Quoi?

Ginny: Tu veux que je répète? Dumbledore et...

Alexia: C'est bon Ginny, j'ai compris! Dumbledore et McGonagall sortent ensemble!C'est un couple bizarre je l'avoue mais bon!

Drago: Vous parlez de quoi?

Ginny et Alexia: Tiens bonjour Drago!Ta soirée s'est bien passée?

Drago: Oui mais pas comme certains et certaines!

Alexia: Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire?

Drago: Je t'ai vu avec Harry, Ginny! J'ai également vu Neville et Luna s'embrasser ce matin et hier soir j'ai remarqué que tu étais restée avec un mystérieux type, Alexia!

Ginny: Ah oui, c'est vrai!Qui était-ce Alexia? Dis le nous!

Alexia: Je ne peux pas! C'est un secret! De toute façon, si je vous le dis vous allez me fuir! Au fait, pourquoi Ron et Hermione ne se parlent plus?

Ginny: Oh une histoire débile! Ron est jaloux car Hermione lui a dit qu'elle avait embrassé Victor Krum quatre ans auparavant. De toute façon, il ne peut pas supporter que d'autres personnes que lui puisse avoir une vie amoureuse avec quelqu'un.

Alexia: Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny! Ron est come ça car il n'est pas tout a fait mature! Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il le devienne étant donné son âge!

Hermione: Bonjour tout le monde! Vous avez passé une bonne soirée? La mienne était magnifique; je me suis disputé avec Ron.

Alexia: C'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre!

Hermione: Est-ce-que tu as fait une bêtise hier soir Alexia?

Alexia: Non, pourquoi cette question?

Hermione: Je te pose cette question car Rogue veut te voir et il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Tu comprends? Lui dit-elle en chuchotant pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

Alexia: Oui, j'ai compris ! Lui répondit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Elle se rendit dans le bureau de son maitre des potions et frappa à la porte. Personne ne lui répondit; elle refrappa de nouveau et cette fois un grommellement se fit entendre. Elle entra.

Alexia: Coucou Severus!

Severus: Bonjour miss Grandval!

Alexia fut interloquée par les paroles de Rogue! Il ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça en privé depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour. De plus ils ont passés toute la soirée à danser ensemble! Elle en était sure, quelque chose n'allait pas et son petit doigt lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

Alexia: Y aurait-il un problème Severus?

Severus: Oui, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer!

Alexia: Qu'est-ce-que c'est?

Severus: Nous devons rompre! Voila! Maintenant sort de cette pièce!

Alexia: Je te demande pardon?

Severus: Tu m'as parfaitement bien compris Alexia! A partir de maintenant je veux que l'on se vouvoie.

Alexia: Attend une minute! Tu casse notre bonheur sans me dire pourquoi?

Rogue: Je n'ais pas à me justifier!

Alexia: Tu n'as pas à me...Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi? Je ne quitterais pas cette pièce sans savoir pourquoi tu décide d'un coup de renoncer à ton bonheur.

Severus: C'est pourtant évident non! On risque de se faire prendre! Et de plus je suis trop vieux et trop dangereux pour toi dans le sens que si on nous découvre, tu ne pourras pas réaliser tes rêves futurs!

Alexia: Mais Severus, mon rêve est de fonder une famille avec l'homme que j'aime! Et il se trouve que cet homme, c'est toi! Et puis pardonne-moi, mais tes autres arguments, c'est ce que je t'avais dit quand tu est venu dans mes appartements pour me supplier de sortir avec toi! C'est toi qui a insisté pour que l'on forme un couple! Il me semble que c'est ce que tu voulais non?

Severus; C'est vrai! Mais on peut changer d'avis!

Alexia: Quoi? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?

Severus: Oui.

Alexia: Alors pour ton information! Sache que je te déteste! Tu n'es qu'un profiteur! Un bourreau de cœur! Tu viens de me briser Mon cœur! Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, jamais tu m'entends!Je ne reste pas plus longtemps avec un professeur sans intérêt! Quand je pense qu'on avait dansé ensemble toute la soirée!

Et elle sortit en laissant échapper un sanglot. Severus savait qu'il était allé peut être fort mais c'était la seule façon de la protéger de ces sorciers qui veulent achever le travail de Voldemort. Si seulement il avait pu lui dire ça.


	14. L'Inquiétude d'Harry

**Chapître 13: L'Inquiétude d'Harry.**

Cela faisait quatre mois que Severus avait rompu avec Alexia qui avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre! Hermione ne comprenait pas la décision de leur maitre des Potions qui avait l'air tellement épris de son amie! Mais elle finit par penser la même chose qu'Alexia en voyant comment Rogue était monstrueusement odieux avec elle.

Hermione: Alexia?

Alexia était occupé à finir un devoir de métamorphose, elle ne releva pas la tête de sa feuille pour lui répondre.

Alexia: Oui?

Hermione: Je me disais que... tu avais peut être raison au sujet de Rogue.

A ce nom, Alexia releva la tête de son devoir avec une expression de colère froide sur son visage.

Alexia: C'est-à-dire? Répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Hermione: Et bien quand je le vois se comporter odieusement avec toi, je me dis que finalement, ce prof n'est qu'un profiteur.

Alexia: Ah oui! Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec lui! Je continue d'exceller dans sa matière juste pour m'assurer que j'aurais une bonne moyenne scolaire à la fin du trimestre!

Hermione: Mais ça doit être dur à supporter!

A ce moment la, le regard d'Alexia changea, en laissant place à un regard d'intense tristesse sur son doux visage.

Alexia: Tu ne peux pas savoir...combien c'est difficile de subir tous ses sarcasmes! Je suis sure qu'il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il me fait du mal! Si tu savais combien je regrette d'avoir eu cette stupide aventure avec lui Hermione!

Hermione: Je comprends! Tu l'aime encore?

Alexia: Non, je ne crois pas! Au début c'était difficile à réaliser mais avec le temps...

Harry: Excusez-moi de vous interrompre les filles mais il faut que je vous parle. C'est assez urgent!

Hermione: Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe Harry?

Harry: Regardez la première page de la gazette!

Alexia prit la journal des mains de Harry et le lut; elle semblait soucieuse.

Alexia: C'est étrange! Ecoute ça Hermione, "Plusieurs disparitions de moldus ont eu lieu dans touts les pays! Il n'y a eu aucune trace de lutte montrant qu'ils se sont disparus et les raisons de ces disparitions sont inexplicables." Tiens, c'est bizarre mais ce genre d'évènement me donne l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cela!

Harry: Exact Alexia, C'était ce qui se passait quand Voldemort était au pouvoir!

Hermione: Mais Harry! Voldemort à été tué! Et par ta main!

Harry: Je le sais bien! Mais pour moi, c'est une raison de m'inquiéter! Je ne pensais pas que ces phrases reviendraient après la victoire contre Voldemort!

Alexia: Tu en as parlé à Ron?

Harry: Oui, il m'a dit que c'était un peu louche, c'est tout!

Hermione: C'est tout? Pff! Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui, il ne s'inquiète que de son estomac!

Alexia: Vous ne vous êtes pas fait la paix?

Hermione: Pourquoi faire? Tant qu'il ne comprendra pas que je peux avoir une vie sentimentale avec qui je veux, je ne me réconcilierai pas avec lui!Compris?

Alexia et Harry: Oui!

Une semaine après cette conversation inquiétante, alors qu'ils prenaient leurs petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Alexia, Harry, Hermione et Ron qui était un assis un peu à l'écart par rapport aux autres virent arriver les hiboux postaux! Hedwige se posa vers Harry pour lui donner la Gazette des Sorciers; quand Harry déplia le journal et lu les gros titres, il devint pale! Alexia comprit tout de suite que les inquiétudes d'Harry étaient fondées!

Hermione: Tu te sens mal Harry?

Harry: Lis ça et tu comprendras!

Hermione prit le journal et commença à le lire, son regard devint de plus en plus grave au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, puis...

Hermione: Je crois qu'une autre bataille va être sur le point de se commencer!

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres avec pour tous une expression qui ne laissait rien envisager de bon.


	15. Situation alarmante et embarrassante

**Chapitre 14: Situation alarmante et embarrassante!**

Hermione: Tu te sens mal Harry?

Harry: Lis ça et tu comprendras!

Hermione prit le journal et commença à le lire, son regard devint de plus en plus grave au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, puis...

Hermione: Je crois qu'une autre bataille va être sur le point de se commencer!

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres avec pour tous une expression qui ne laissait rien envisager de bon. Sur la Gazette du Sorcier on pouvait lire sur la première page:

Evasion massive d'anciens mangemorts à Azkaban! L'auteur de cette évasion semble être un fidèle de Voldemort atteint de folie. On ne connaît pas son identité mais il semblerait que des jours sombres sont à nouveaux à prévoir pour très bientôt!Si vous avez des questions à poser pour votre sécurité, vous pouvez aller au ministère de la Magie, le ministre Kingsley Shaklebolt, a mis en place des bureaux d'infirmations à la sécurité...

Hermione: Il a fait du bon travail à ce que je vois!

Harry: Kingsley est le meilleur ministre que nous n'avons jamais eu! Et heureusement, après l'époque Fudge et Scrimgeour, nous avions besoin d'un bon ministre pour relancer la communauté après la défaite de Voldemort! Mais apparemment, le travail n'est pas fini!Ils faut en parler à Dumbledore!Vous venez?

Ils allèrent au bureau de Dumbledore mais quand ils frappèrent à la porte et qu'ils entrèrent, ils virent un spectacle, comment dire, un peu surprenant, effrayant et dégoutant à la fois! Ce n'était pas Fumseck qui vomissait, non non! C'était bien pire!

En effet, il s'agissait de Dumbledore et de Minerva en plein ébat amoureux sur le bureau du Directeur. Alexia ferma les yeux, Hermione se retourna quasiment, Harry prit une horrible teinte verdâtre et Ron qui était quasiment jaune partit du bureau pour aller probablement vomir! Dumbledore et Minerva, quand à eux se sont séparés rouge comme des tomates trop cuites par le soleil se cachant avec leurs vêtements.

Harry: Excusez nous professeur; on repassera plus tard!

Dumbledore: Non, non ce n'est pas grave...

Minerva: J'allais partir! Je t'empreinte juste ta salle de bain Albusounet!

Alexia crut qu'elle allait exploser de rire mais elle réussit à se retenir mais il s'en est fallu de peu! Albusounet!

Minerva alla s'habiller et partit laissant seuls Dumbledore avec Harry, Alexia et Hermione.

Dumbledore: Tu voulais me parler Harry?

Harry:Heu, oui, au sujet de l'évasion et de ces disparitions!

Dumbledore: Je vois que tu as comprit que tu va devoir reprendre du service!

Harry: Je compte réunir l'AD cet après midi enfin pour ceux qui sont à Poudlard et avec votre permission bien entendu!

Dumbledore: Ne t'inquiète pas tu as ma permission! Il faut que je te donne des renseignements pour la réunion!

Harry: Je vous écoute!

Dumbledore: Très bien! Tout d'abord, ce que dit la Gazette des Sorciers n'est pas tout à fait vrai sur un point!

Alexia: Mais je croyais que la Gazette était à la solde du ministère?

Dumbledore: Oui, c'était vrai au temps des deux précédents ministres mais Kingsley à décidé de donner l'indépendance à la Gazette, il trouvait que cela portait atteinte à la liberté de la presse!

Harry: En quoi, ils se sont trompés?

Dumbledore: Et bien, disons que l'auteur de l'évasion n'est pas aussi fou à lier que Fumseck pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'agit de Lucius Malefoy en personne!

Harry: Lui?

Dumbledore: Oui, et il est venu à Poudlard très récemment!

Alexia: Qu'est qu'il vous voulait?

Dumbledore: Ce n'est pas moi qu'il est allé voir! C'est un de ses vieux amis!

Harry: Et vous ne croyez pas que...

Dumbledore: Je sais ce que tu va me dire Harry et tu sais que j'ai entièrement confiance en lui et je croyais que vous vous entendiez mieux depuis ton combat avec Voldemort?

Harry: Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'ai encore des doutes! Pourquoi Malefoy fait-il cela?

Dumbledore: D'après ce que j'ai compris de son vieil ami, il semblerait qu'il veuille finir la tache de son ancien maitre, c'est-à dire qu'il veut en finir avec ceux qu'il appelle les Sangs de Bourbe et te tuer, mais il semblerait qu'il en veuille aussi à une autre personne; une jeune fille!

Alexia: Qui est-ce?

Dumbledore: Je l'ignore!

Harry: Je vais l'en empêcher! Et il faut absolument protéger la jeune fille!

Dumbledore: Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça! Elle est bien protégée, la où elle se trouve! On va en rester ici pour l'instant!

Harry: Comme vous voudrez! Merci pour vos informations professeur! Au revoir!

Alexia: Oui, merci professeur, passez une bonne journée!

Dumbledore: Merci Harry! Alexia, je voudrais que tu reste, il faut que je parle avec toi de certains points!


	16. Secrets tous dévoilés?

**Chapitre 15: Secrets tous dévoilés?**

Dumbledore: D'après ce que j'ai compris de son vieil ami, il semblerait qu'il veuille finir la tache de son ancien maitre, c'est-à dire qu'il veut en finir avec ceux qu'il appelle les Sangs de Bourbe et te tuer, mais il semblerait qu'il en veuille aussi à une autre personne; une jeune fille!

Alexia: Qui est-ce?

Dumbledore: Je l'ignore!

Harry: Je vais l'en empêcher! Et il faut absolument protéger la jeune fille!

Dumbledore: Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça! Elle est bien protégée, la où elle se trouve! On va en rester ici pour l'instant!

Harry: Comme vous voudrez! Merci pour vos informations professeur! Au revoir!

Alexia: Oui, merci professeur, passez une bonne journée!

Dumbledore: Merci Harry! Alexia, je voudrais que tu reste, il faut que je te parle de choses urgentes!

Harry sortit, laissant seul la jeune fille et le directeur. Dumbledore lui demanda de s'asseoir et commença à parler.

Dumbledore: Alexia, j'ai souhaité que tu reste car je pense qu'il faut que tu sache certaines choses que tes parents m'ont dit avant la rentrée mais qu'ils ne t'ont pas informés. Tu n'es pas une jeune femme ordinaire

Alexia: Que voulez-vous dire?

Dumbledore: Je veux dire que tu as des pouvoirs que Lucius recherche pour mener à bien le projet inachevé de son maitre. Alexia: Quel est-il?

Dumbledore: Tu es doté d'une force physique prodigieuse. Tes parents m'ont appris que quand tu avais six ans, tu arrivais à soulever des rochers deux fois plus gros que toi.

Alexia: Oui, ça je le savais mais je pensais que c'était normal car je faisais de la boxe!

Dumbledore: C'était ce que tes parents ont crus au départ mais le jour où tu as littéralement détruit le mur de la maison alors que des cambrioleurs vous dérobaient des objets de valeurs ont commençait à se demander si il n'y avait pas autre chose.

Alexia: Ont-il trouvé la cause de cette force?

Dumbledore: Il s'est avéré que cela proviendrai d'une modification de l'un des caractères de tes gênes ce qui n'est pas grave.

Alexia: Pas grave? Mais pourquoi ce dénommé Lucius recherche cette faculté?

Dumbledore: Je sais que tu es capable de contrôler cette force mais il faut que tu sache que tu es capable de détruire un immeuble rien qu'en donnant une pichenette sur le mur. Et cela marche également si ce bâtiment est protégé par des moyens magiques.

Alexia: Et il veut faire quoi exactement qui nécessiterai une force comme la mienne?

Dumbledore: Ce fameux vieil ami m'a dit qu'il a l'intention de détruire le ministère de la magie pour régner sans partage sur le monde magique. C'est un projet personnel qu'il réalisera quand il aura tué Harry.

Alexia: Et si je me retourne contre lui?

Dumbledore: Tu seras sous l'effet du sortilège de l'imperium, du moins c'est ce qu'il a prévu. Il y a autre chose, tu possède également de grand pouvoir de guérison et il pense que tu pourrais faire une potion qui ferai ressusciter Lord Voldemort, tu comprends ce que je veux dire?

Alexia: Oui, je comprends! *Ca va, je ne suis pas débile!* Il peut toujours courir!

Dumbledore: Bien parler Alexia! Tu es protégée par des moyens magiques que j'ai créés! Je te donnerai une potion qui fait que quand tu parleras, tu mentiras sans qu'il ne le sache!

Alexia: D'accord! Il y a autre chose où c'est tout?

Dumbledore: Je sais que tu as eu une aventure avec Severus!

Le sang d'Alexia ne fit qu'un tour et elle se sentit ravager par une colère sans précédant.

Alexia: Pourquoi me parlez vous de cela? Fit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Dumbledore: Et bien, je voulais te dire qu'il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ces temps-ci, et en termes très élogieux! Répondit-il, surpris du ton glacial avec lequel elle lui avait posé la question.

La colère d'Alexia explosa à cet instant, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cet homme était aussi hypocrite qu'il en avait l'air.

Alexia: En termes élogieux? C'est une blague j'espère? Vous verrez comment il se comporte avec moi en cour de potion; il a l'air de me prendre pour une trainée! Et il vient vous parler de moi gentiment? Pour lui, je n'étais qu'un objet qui était destiné à finir dans son lit! Il m'a lâchement abandonnée alors que nous avions passés une soirée très agréable au bal d'Halloween! Dit-elle en frappant la table qui s'est brisé en mille morceaux faisant tomber les affaires du directeur au sol.

Dumbledore: Il...il avait peut être ses raisons! Répondit-il étonné d'avoir vu sa table détruit en quelques secondes.

Alexia: Et lesquelles? Demanda t-elle au tac au tac.

Dumbledore: Je l'ignore!

Alexia: D'accord! Je vais vous laisser vous reposer! Vos petites affaires avec le professeur McGonagall ont du vous épuiser! Dit-elle en esquissant son plus joli sourire.


	17. L'AD reprend du service

**Chapitre 16: L'AD reprend du service!**

Après avoir manger, Alexia, Harry, Drago, Hermione et Ron (qui avait repris des couleurs!) se rendirent dans la Salle sur Demande pour assister à une nouvelle réunion de l'AD qui s'est ressoudé en raison des évènements actuels.

Harry: La réunion est dans dix minutes! J'espère qu'il y aura du monde!

Hermione: Je sais déjà que Luna, Neville et Ginny viennent! Les autres, je ne sais pas étant donné qu'ils ne sont plus à Poudlard!

Harry n'eut aucun souci à se faire car 5 minutes après, Neville, Ginny et Luna arrivèrent comme prévus puis les jumeaux Weasley, Lee Jordan, les membres de l'ancienne équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, Zacharia Smith, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas ainsi que le reste de l'ancienne AD les suivirent. Harry sembla soulagé.

Harry: Tout d'abord, merci d'être venu à cette réunion car nous pouvons considérer que l'heure devient grave! Si vous avez lu les journaux ce matin, vous avez pu constater que les temps sombres ne sont pas encore terminés.

Dean: Comment ça se fait que ces évènements se produisent encore alors que tu as tué celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom sous nos yeux?

Hermione: L'auteur de cet évasion et de ces crimes n'est autre que Lucius Malefoy qui semble t-il à souhaité de finir le travail de son vénéré maitre; par conséquent, tuer Harry et tout les sangs de bourbe

A l'annonce de Lucius Malefoy, tout le monde se retourna vers Drago, lui lançant des regards noirs, Alexia s'avança vers lui.

Alexia: Arrêtez, ce n'est pas de la faute de Drago si son père est un mangemort! N'oubliez pas qu'il est de notre coté! Je me porte garante de lui!

Harry: Alexia a raison! Drago est notre allié; il est comme nous, il veut que ces horreurs cessent une bonne fois pour toute! Nous devons être unis si nous voulons réussir à vaincre Lucius Malefoy!

Fred: Tu as raison! Drago est notre amis et que ceux qui ne veulent pas de lui me fasse le plaisir de sortir de cette salle!

Personne ne bougeait, après tout si Drago n'était pas de notre coté, Harry ne l'aurait pas accepté dans l'AD.

Fred: Voila qui est mieux! Continue Harry!

Harry: Nous savons aussi que Lucius cherche une jeune fille et je pense que nous devons la retrouver avant Lucius pour qu'elle soit en sécurité!

Alexia: C'est inutile de chercher! Elle est dans cette salle!

Ron: C'est qui?

Alexia: C'est moi!

Des murmures retentirent dans toute la salle, personne n'y croyait vraiment! En quoi Alexia pouvait t-elle intéresser les mangemorts!

Harry: C'est vrai Alexia?

Alexia: Oui, c'est Dumbledore qui me l'a annoncée tout à l'heure! Il me cherche à cause de mes pouvoirs!

Seamus: Quels pouvoirs?

Alexia: Regardez bien et vous comprendrez!

Elle se dirigea vers la statue qui représentait les emblèmes de chaque maisons de Poudlard et elle lui donna une simple pichenette ce qui eut pour effet de réduire la statue en miettes. Les membres de l'AD furent médusés; c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une fille détruire une statue en lui donnant une simple pichenette; il était clair que jamais ils n'embêteront une fille avec une telle force!

Ron: Mais comment tu fais ça?

Alexia: C'est simple, je concentre mon énergie dans mes doigts et c'est tout!

Hermione: Et en quoi ça intéresse Lucius?

Alexia: Vous ne comprenez pas! Il veut que je sois à ces cotés à cause de ma force, il pense que je vais l'aider à prendre le pouvoir en détruisant le ministère de la Magie et Dumbledore dit qu'il parviendra à se faire obéir par l'intermédiaire du sortilège de l'Impérium!

Luna: Mais c'est horrible!

Alexia: Oui, je sais! Mais il semble que c'est le seul moyen qu'il a pour prendre le pouvoir sur la communauté des sorciers puis des moldus entiers!

Harry: Alors, je pense que la première opération est évidente! Il faut que cinq personnes se dévouent pour espionner l'école entière pour voir s'il y a des espions dans l'école!

Neville: Moi, je veux bien!

Harry: Très bien! Neville tu prendras le commandement de ton équipe! Choisit 1 personne de chaque maison!

Neville: Euh... Je prends Luna, Ginny, Drago et Ernie!

Harry: Pas mal comme équipe! Ginny, tu t'occuperas d'espionner les professeurs!

Ginny: D'accord!

Harry: Vous me ferez votre rapport une fois par semaines! Hermione, Ron, et moi, on s'occupera de te protéger Alexia et quant aux autres, vous devez organiser un plan d'offensive si l'école est attaqué et également d'attaque au cas où! Vous le présenterez à la prochaine réunion! Tout le monde a bien compris sa mission?

Tout le monde: Oui!

Harry: Très bien! Sur ce, la réunion est terminée! Bonne journée à vous tous!

Tout le monde: Merci!


	18. Révélations inquiétantes

**Chapitre 17: Révélation inquiétante!**

Quatre mois se sont écoulés depuis que l'elle savait qu'elle était la cible des Mangemorts; Alexia écoutait le cour de Métamorphoses en essayant de ne pas se faire de soucis pour l'avenir. Elle fut interrompue dans ses rêveries par le professeur McGonagall.

McGonagall: Miss Grandval! Vous pouvez répéter la question que je viens de poser?

Alexia: Euh...oui...c'est...

Heureusement pour elle, la cloche sonna et Alexia en fut soulagé, elle venait peut-être d'échapper à une heure de colle. Le professeur McGonagall qui de toute évidence était pressée laissa partir les élèves sans qu'Alexia ait répondu à la question.

Hermione: Tu n'écoutais pas le cour! N'est-ce-pas?

Alexia: Oui et alors? Tu crois que c'est facile de rester concentrer tout en sachant que je risque de tomber dans les mains de Lucius Malefoy et de sa bande?

Hermione: Alexia! Je ne t'accusais pas tu sais! Je sais que tu es sur les nerfs à cause de ça et en plus du professeur Rogue qui passe son temps à te faire des remarques sarcastiques...

Alexia: Ne me parle plus de lui, tu me fais rappeler que l'on a Potion après la récré!

Ron: Au moins c'est une chance que la cloche ait sonné à ce moment là!

Alexia: Tu veux dire que c'est une chance que McGonagall sorte avec "Albusounet" Dumbledore!

Harry: Oui, c'est vrai! Tu as vu comme elle était pressée?

Alexia: A mon avis, elle doit être en manque!

Tout les quatre: Ahaha!

Alexia: Je vais au toilette! On se rejoint devant le cachot?

Le trio: Oui!

Après être allez aux toilettes, Alexia se dirigea vers les cachots mais quand elle passa devant une salle de classe d'apparence vide, elle entendit des voix dont elle put reconnaître l'un des propriétaires.

?: Alors Severus! Tu es sur que l'on va bientôt avoir la fille?

Rogue: Oui, je pense que ça ne va pas poser de problème!

?: Il faut attaquer Poudlard, il n'y a pas trop le choix!

Rogue: Je pense que je pourrai me charger de la capture!

?: Vraiment? Tu es un très bon élément! Je te charge de la capturer mais demande à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire pour toi!

Rogue: Pourquoi?

?: Elle va se douter de quelque chose! D'après les échos que j'ai pu entendre, il semblerait que tu as eu des relations privilégiées avec elle; je me trompe?

Rogue: ma vie personnelle ne te regarde pas! Si c'est ce que tu veux alors je chargerai une autre personne de faire le travail à ma place.

?: Finalement, je crois que l'on peut se passer de cette personne!

Rogue: Comment ça?

Pendant ce temps la du coté du trio:

Harry: Alexia a peur à cause de cette histoire! Ca se voit!

Hermione: Nous sommes la pour la protéger! Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter!

Ron: Les missions n'ont rien donné! Le groupe de Neville n'a trouvé aucuns suspects!

Harry: Oui, c'est vrai mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'il y a un espion à l'école! Je ne sais pas pourquoi!

Hermione: Voila Ginny! Peut être qu'elle a des informations à nous communiquer!

Ginny: Salut tout le monde! Je dois vous parler de toute urgence! On peut aller ailleurs comme ça on sera à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes!

Harry: Oui, il doit bien y avoir une salle vide!

Ils trouvèrent une salle de classe vide! Ginny prit la parole:

Ginny: Harry, Hermione, Ron, pour commencer Alexia n'est pas avec vous?

Hermione: Elle est partie au toilettes; on doit se rejoindre devant les cachots.

Ginny: * Les cachots? Oh non!* Venons directement au fait: Il y a un espion à Poudlard! Et il s'agit du professeur Rogue!

Ron: Quoi? Mais je croyais qu'il était de notre coté?

Ginny: Il l'était! Je lui aie jeté un sortilège de localisation et il semblerait que Jeudi dernier il était à King's Lynn à 22h 30 environ et or c'est précisément l'heure et le lieu où eut lieu le massacre de moldus! Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire?

Harry: Oui, il n'y a plus aucune minute à perdre!

Du coté d'Alexia:

Rogue: Si c'est ce que tu veux alors je chargerai une autre personne de faire le travail à ma place.

?: Finalement, je crois que l'on peut se passer de cette personne!

Rogue: comment ça?

?: Il semblerait que ce soit elle qui est venue à nous!

Il jeta un sort sur la porte qui s'ouvrit à ce moment là laissant apparaître Alexia, surprise de s'être fait avoir facilement...


	19. La rebellion d'Alexia

**Chapitre 18: L'AD emploie les grands moyens et Alexia se rebelle!**

Rogue: Si c'est ce que tu veux alors je chargerai une autre personne de faire le travail à ma place.

?: Finalement, je crois que l'on peut se passer de cette personne!

Rogue: comment ça?

?: Il semblerait que ce soit elle qui est venue à nous!

Il jeta un sort sur la porte qui s'ouvrit à ce moment là laissant apparaître Alexia, surprise de s'être fait avoir facilement...

Alexia: Je me doutais bien que tu faisais parti de ces gens là Severus, au moins ca confirme ma théorie: Tu n'es qu'un profiteur et tu va me le payer!

Sur ces mots, Alexia s'avança vers Rogue d'un pas vif et lui donna un coup de poing qui l'envoya au bout de la salle; Lucius Malefoy était impressionné par tant de force mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui en donne un également; Alexia s'apprêtait à frapper le sol mais au moment où son poing allait le toucher, elle fut comme paralysée, Malefoy venait de lui lancer le sortilège du Saucisson. Lucius la ligota à l'aide de corde sortit de nulle part et la prit en sac de pomme de terre avant de transplaner, Severus transplana au moment où Harry et les autres arrivèrent dans la salle.

Harry: On est arrivés trop tard! Il faut réunir les membres de l'AD qui sont encore ici de toute urgence!

Ginny: Je m'en occupe!

Harry: Je les veux ici dans 5 minutes! Ron, pourrait-tu amener Dumbledore ici, il faut lui expliquer ce qui c'est passé!

Ron: Comme tu voudra Harry!

5 minutes après, tout le monde se trouvait dans la salle y compris Dumbledore, Harry expliqua la situation. Harry: Alexia a été enlever par Lucius Malefoy et Rogue, apparemment elle a du se battre car vu l'état du sol... il faut agir!

Ron: Oui, mais comment!

Drago: J'ai une idée! Je sais que mon père est très impatient donc je suis sur qu'il va vouloir essayer les pouvoirs d'Alexia dés qu'il sera arrivé dans son repaire. Je propose donc de les attendre au ministère de la Magie ce soir. Comme ça on pourra la libérer!

Harry: C'est une très bonne idée! Qu'en pensez-vous professeur?

Dumbledore: Je ne vois aucune raison de m'opposer à vous! Il en va de la vie de votre camarade. Je voudrais aussi faire parti de l'opération!

Harry: Comme vous voudrez! Bon tout le monde, on se rejoint dans le hall à 20h et sans faute!

Tout le monde: D'accord!

Pendant ce temps la au repaire de Malefoy père:

Alexia: Je vous recommande vivement de me libérer avant que je me fâche!

Lucius: Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas ma jolie, tu seras libérer dés ce soir. Mais avant tu va devoir effectuer un petit travail pour moi!

Alexia: Ah oui? Qu'est-ce?

Lucius: Tu va devoir détruire le ministère de la Magie avec ta force prodigieuse!

Alexia:* Il ne faut pas que je cède!* Ca ne va pas?

Lucius: Si je vais bien! Tu va le faire n'est-ce pas?

Alexia: Je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir mais je refuse!

Lucius: Mais qui t'a dit que tu avais le choix la blondasse? Impero !

Alexia ne put résister au sortilège très longtemps, Lucius était devenu un expert de l'Imperium et personne ne réussissait à lui résister!

Alexia: Bon... d'accord, je vais...le faire!

Lucius: Voila qui est mieux!

Rogue: Lucius, ne lui fait pas de mal!

Alexia: * Tiens tiens le profiteur s'inquiète pour moi, comme c'est touchant!*

Lucius: Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas souffrir!

Rogue: Il est 8h si on y allait! Comme ça on sera débarrasser du ministère une bonne foi pour toute!

Lucius: Oui, tu as raison! Fais préparer les autres!


	20. Destruction du Ministère de la Magie ?

**Chapitre 19: Destruction du Ministère de la Magie?**

A 20h, les membres de l'AD se sont réunis dans le hall dans le but de sauver Alexia avant que Lucius ne trouve le moyen de la convaincre de détruire le Ministère de la Magie! Dés que tout le monde fut là, Harry pris la parole:

Harry: Bon, est-ce-que tout le monde est prêt pour cette mission?

Tous: Oui!

Harry: Vous savez que l'on va peut être devoir affronter les Mangemorts!

Dean: Tu veux nous décourager ou quoi?

Harry: Non, je présentais les risques qu'il va y avoir au cour de cette mission!

Dumbledore: Harry a raison de vous dire cela! Nous ne devons pas partir la tête baissée! De plus, je suis sur que Lucius n'iras pas au Ministère avec pour seule compagnie Alexia et Severus, il voudra que tous ses amis Mangemorts puisse profiter du spectacle!

Dean: Alors autant pour moi Harry!

Harry: Ce n'est pas le moment des excuses! Il faut partir maintenant sinon on risque d'arriver trop tard et on ne pourra plus sauver Alexia!

Ron: Allons-y alors!

Ils prirent chacun un balai et se dirigèrent vers le portail du château où ils prirent leur envol, on pouvait entendre McGonagall dire à Dumbledore:

McGonagall: Sois prudent mon Albusounet d'amour! Et n'hésite pas à mettre le gilet que je t'ai tricoté si tu as froid, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade!

Dumbledore: J'y veillerai! Et arrêtez de vous moquer de moi! Ajouta t-il à l'adresse des autres qui avaient tous éclatés de rire suite aux paroles de sa chère et tendre!

Pendant ce temps la, du coté de Lucius:

Lucius: Bon, nous voila au Ministère, on va attendre les autres et après tu sais ce qui te reste à faire Alexia.

Alexia: Euh...pas tellement!

Lucius: Quoi, mais c'est pourtant facile! Il faut que tu détruises le Ministère avec ta force surhumaine ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça!

Alexia: Et si je n'ai pas envie?

Lucius : Tu connaîtras un terrible sort! Et je ne parle pas de la mort! Dit-il en montrant du doigt une partie intime bien précise!

Rogue déglutit, il ne voulait pas que Lucius fasse du mal à Alexia; il l'aime encore mais elle ne partage pas ses sentiments!

Rogue:*Non mais quel idiot, je n'ai pas su la protéger et elle risque de finir comme Lili! Il ne faut pas que ça se reproduise!* Ne lui fais pas de mal, Lucius!

Lucius: Ne lui fait pas de...? Oh mais oui, tu me donne une idée, Severus, merci mon ami! Ecoute moi bien la blonde, si tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande, ce ne sera pas moi qui s'amusera avec toi malheureusement mais se sera ton ex amoureux! Il ne veut que ça!

Alexia: Vous êtes tout les deux fous à lier!

Lucius: Non, je suis sain d'esprit!

Alexia: En tout cas, votre chantage ne marchera pas avec moi!

Lucius: Tu ne me crois pas?

Alexia: A vrai dire, non! Vous ne me faites pas peur et je sais très bien me défendre! Vois êtes sur que c'est bien le Ministère que vous voulez détruire ou alors peut être que vous avez envi de tâter une fois de plus de ma force herculéenne! Ca ne vous a pas suffit?

C'en était trop pour Lucius qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver mais les Mangemorts arrivèrent tous en même temps ce qui redonna le sourire à Lucius.

Mangemort 1: Nous voila maitre! Le spectacle peut commencer!

Lucius: Dîtes moi les amis, avez-vous envi de jouer à un petit jeu avant de regarder cette insolente détruire notre cher Ministère?

Mangemort 2: Ca dépend lequel!

Lucius: C'est simple, toi tu tiendras ses bras et toi ses jambes alors que moi je vais à la découverte de sa personne!

Alexia:*Ils ne vont quand même pas...* Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir car les deux mangemorts la tenait déjà tandis que Lucius la déshabillait et commença à la violer sous les yeux de Severus qui restait pétrifié de ce spectacle! Il ne savait quoi faire! Ce qu'il savait déjà, c'est qu'il se vengera bientôt. Quand Lucius eut fini, il dit à Alexia:

Lucius: Alors, tu ne me crois toujours pas?

Alexia: Oui, c'est bon, je vous crois! Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Lucius: Tu accepte de le détruire ou pas?

Alexia: Oui...oui j'accepte! Dit-elle en pleurant.

Lucius: A toi l'honneur!

Elle se dirigea vers le Ministère sous les yeux attentifs des Mangemorts! Elle allait donner le coup de poing fatal lorsque...


	21. Bataille au Ministère

**Chapitre 20: Bataille au Ministère.**

Lucius: Tu accepte de le détruire ou pas?

Alexia: Oui...oui j'accepte! Dit-elle en pleurant.

Lucius: A toi l'honneur!

Elle se dirigea vers le Ministère sous les yeux attentifs des Mangemorts! Elle allait donner le coup de poing fatal lorsque...

?: Ne fais pas ça Alexia! Cria une voix de jeune fille.

Alexia: H...Hermione?

Hermione: Ne fais pas ça! Tu te rappelle de ce que tu nous avais dis lors de la réunion? Que tu ne te laisseras pas faire par ces gens là. Tu m'écoutes Alexia?

Alexia paraissait dans les vapes, le regard inexpressif, c'est alors qu'Hermione compris ce qui n'allait pas.

Hermione: * Elle est sous l'Imperium, ça doit être Lucius qui a lancé le sortilège. Dans ce cas la, la seule solution est d'attaquer Lucius.* Petrificus totallus!

Lucius: Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras jeune fille! Dit-il en parant le sort d'Hermione.

Hermione: Je vais essayer avec cela! *Levicorpus!*

Cette fois-ci Lucius se laissa prendre au piège et Alexia fut libérer du sort. Elle dit à Hermione:

Alexia: Laisse le moi Hermione! C'est moi qui dois l'achever! Cet homme m'a fais du mal et il va payer pour ça. *Tu es fichu pauvre type!*

Lucius reçu de plein fouet un coup de poing d'Alexia qui le propulsa au fond de la rue, il riposta par le sortilège Doloris qu'elle esquiva sans difficulté, puis lança le sortilège de pétrification qu'il para. Les deux précédents sortilèges donnèrent le temps à Lucius de s'approcher assez d'elle pour lui lancer:

Lucius: Avada Kedavra!

Un jet de lumière verte s'élança en direction d'Alexia mais ce ne fut pas elle qui se pris le sortilège mais Lucius. Alexia ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'elle vu la stupéfia. Rogue eu le temps de s'interposer entre elle et Lucius et de brandir un miroir avant que le sort n'atteignit sa bien aimée. Au contact du miroir, le sort se retourna contre son propriétaire qui le reçu de plein fouet. Il est mort.

Alexia: Pro...Professeur Rogue? Mais pourquoi?

Rogue: Je te l'expliquerai quand tout sera terminé! Je t'aime Alexia! Il faut aider les autres!

Ron et Hermione combattait deux mangemorts chacun et semblèrent un peu en difficulté mais Ron réussit à prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de l'un d'entre eux qui s'attaqua à son partenaire qui se retrouvèrent K.O en moins de trente secondes. Il en fit de même pour Hermione.

Hermione: Ron, merci beaucoup! Tu m'as sauvé la vie! Je t'aime Ron!

Ron: Tu n'as jamais embrassé Krum alors? Et tu n'as pas couché avec Rusard?

Hermione: J'ai bien embrassé Krum mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne et je n'ai jamais couchée avec Rus... Quoi?

Ron: Harry m'a dit que tu avais couché avec Rusard! C'est vrai?

Hermione: Non, ce n'est pas vrai! *Harry, je vais te tuer!*Harry?

Harry: HaHaHa! Tu ne va pas me dire que tu y as cru Ron?

Ron: Mais tu as dis que...

Harry: C'était une blague Ron! Je ne pensais pas que tu avalerais quelque chose d'aussi gros!

Hermione: Très drôle Harry! Dit Hermione qui ne trouvait pas la blague drôle du tout.

Alexia: On ne voudrait pas vous interrompre dans votre discussion mais je vous signale que l'on a vaincu tout les Mangemorts! On ferait mieux de rentrer à Poudlard!

Harry: Rogue aussi?

Dumbledore: Oui, le professeur Rogue va rentrer avec nous, lui aussi!


	22. L'Heure de la vérité a sonnée

**Chapitre 21: L'Heure de la vérité a sonné!**

Personne ne prenait la parole durant tout le trajet qui séparait le Ministère de la Magie de Poudlard, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, ils purent constater que Minerva n'attendait pas le Directeur ce qui l'arrangea.

Dumbledore: Avant de se séparer, je pense qu'il faut rétablir la vérité pour que tout le monde comprenne ce qui s'est passé. Severus?

Rogue: Je suis certains que vous devez tous être persuadés que je suis un traitre, que je devrais être sur le chemin d'Azkaban en ce moment mais non. Je ne suis pas un traitre.

Alexia: Foutaises!

Rogue: Alexia, je t'en supplie, écoutes moi! Il faut que tu me croies. Si j'ai fais ça, c'est pour te protéger car je t'aime Alexia! Oui, je t'aime, tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi et il fallait que je rejoigne Lucius pour te protéger.

Harry: Attendez une minute. Je ne comprends rien! Pourquoi il te dit je t'aime? Pourquoi il te dit qu'il veut te protéger? Je croyais qu'il te prenait pour une incapable?

Alexia: Si il me dit tout ça, c'est parce que lui et moi sommes sortis ensemble pendant un mois environ. L'inconnu avec qui j'ai dansais au bal d'Halloween, c'étais le Professeur Rogue mais le lendemain de ce fameux bal, il m'a lâchement abandonnée en me disant qu'il y avait trop de risques, qu'il était trop vieux et pleins d'excuse bidons. Maintenant il cherche à se racheter mais quelques détails font que ce ne sont que des mensonges.

Ron: Lesquels?

Alexia: Et bien, s'il voulait vraiment me protéger, il m'aurait défendu pendant que l'autre porc me violait. Il n'a pas bougé un seul doigt alors que je me faisais capturer par Lucius...

Rogue: J'en ai assez! Si je n'ai pas bougé c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas, sinon Lucius se serait aperçu que je le bernais et il m'aurait tué. Si je n'ai rien fais pendant que Lucius te...te violais c'est parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire! Mais rappelle-toi, j'ai tué Lucius! Si je l'ai tué c'est parce que je le détestais, je le haïssais car il t'avait fais du mal alors qu'il m'avait promis qu'il ne te toucherait pas. Après cela, j'ai mis beaucoup de hargne à les tuer pour te venger! Que réponds-tu à ça Alexia?

Alexia ne savais quoi répondre. Le profiteur qu'elle détestait tant avais pris des risques pour la protéger, elle, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Et il avait combattu ces mangemorts de façon si impressionnante. Il faut être vraiment très amoureux pour faire ce qu'il a fais. C'est l'homme le plus courageux qu'elle n'a jamais connu.

Alexia: C'est vrai que...

Dumbledore: Excuse-moi de t'interrompre Alexia mais vous avez des choses à vous dire et je vais voir Minerva sinon elle risque de ne pas être très contente.

Harry: Oui, je suis exténué, je vais me couché! A demain tous le monde!

Ron: Je vais faire pareil que toi Harry mais avant il faut que je te parle Hermione.

Tout le monde sortis du bureau et il ne restait plus qu'Alexia et Severus qui pensa que tout allait se jouer maintenant. Alexia, elle, savait quoi faire après avoir réfléchie pendant que les autres sortaient de la pièce.

Rogue: Me pardonnes-tu Alexia?

Alexia: J'ai été bête de penser que tu n'étais qu'un profiteur sans scrupule qui ne cherchait qu'a pourrir la vie des autres mais après t'avoir vu combattre ces mangemorts et m'avoir avouer que tu avais fait cela pour moi je me suis dit qu'il fallait vraiment être très amoureux pour avoir un tel courage pour une fille. Je veux bien te donner une deuxième chance, Severus; mais à une seule condition!

Severus: Laquelle?

Alexia: Ne me protège plus jamais! Dit-elle en souriant.

Severus: Je te promets de ne plus te protéger de ma vie même si ça va être difficile...

Alexia: Severus!

Severus: Bon, d'accord, je ne te protégerai plus jamais! Tu es contente?

Alexia: Oui, très contente! Dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

Du coté de Ron et Hermione.

Hermione: Je n'ai embrassé que Krum, c'est la vérité!

Ron: Je te crois, mais il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un d'autres que tu rêve d'embrasser?

Hermione: Si, toi! Répondit-elle en l'embrassant passionnément.

Ron et Hermione passèrent la nuit à s'embrasser tout comme Severus et Alexia qui fêtaient leur réconciliation autour d'un verre de bierraubeurre. Quant à Harry, il dormait comme un loir et Minerva et son Albusounet faisaient de même...au grand regret de celle-ci.


	23. Quinze ans après !

**Chapitre 22: Quinze ans après!**

Il y avait de l'agitation à la gare Kings Cross voie neuf trois quart. En effet, on était le premier septembre et c'étais la rentrée pour les élèves de Poudlard. Un groupe de plusieurs personnes venait d'arriver.

Helen: Maman, je veux y aller moi aussi!

Harry: Ta mère a raison, mais pour l'instant tu n'a pas l'âge. Regarde qui arrive!

Hermione: Salut tout le monde! Albus est prêt à y aller alors?

Ginny: Oui, mais il est un peu stressé ce qui est tout a fait normal!

Hermione: Rosy aussi! Elle ne mangeait plus depuis une semaine!

Ginny: Bah ça ira mieux ce soir! Ron n'est pas avec toi?

Hermione: Non, il travaille! Il doit rédiger des rapports de ces plus récentes affaires, qu'il a un peu négligées si tu vois ce que tu veux dire!

Ginny: Je vois ce que tu veux dire! Tiens voila la bonbonne qui arrive!

Alexia: On parle de moi?

Hermione: C'est pour bientôt alors?

Alexia: Il me reste un mois avant l'accouchement, Severus est stressé alors que c'est la cinquième fois! Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais les hommes!

Severus: Ne te moque pas de moi, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es une femme!

Alexia: Je te comprends très bien! Je compatis même! Ou sont les enfants?

Severus: Il y en a quatre dans le train et il y en a un dans ton ventre!

Alexia: Très drôle!

Angie: Maman, Papa, on vient te dire au revoir!

Alexia: Ouf, j'ai eu peur que vous partiez sans me dire au revoir!

Oliver: On ne va pas vous oublier!

Natasha: Il faut qu'on n'y aille, le train va partir!

Andrew: Elle a raison! On se voit pour Noel?

Severus: Evidemment!

Alexia: Eh travaillez bien! Et ne faites pas de bêtises!

Les quatre enfants: Oui maman!

Natasha: Dépêches-toi Scorpius! Tu va arriver en retard!

Scorpius: Ce n'est pas de ma faute! Il faut une heure à Papa pour se raser!

Le train démarra lorsque Scorpius fut monté dans le train. Quand le train fut hors de vue, Hermione prit la parole:

Hermione: Vous voulez passer boire un coup à la maison?

Harry: Oui, je pars pour Poudlard dans l'après midi!

Ginny: J'ai un jour de congé, donc je viens aussi!

Alexia: Nous travaillons aujourd'hui, nous ouvrons notre magasin de potion ce matin et cette après midi, je vais faire une échographie pour savoir si tout va bien!

Hermione et Ginny: Bonne chance!

Alexia: Merci!

Severus: Et dire qu'il y a quinze ans, je n'aurai jamais cru que j'allais fonder une famille!

Alexia: C'est sur! Et le pire c'est que je ne vois pas le temps passé! Angie est déjà en sixième année!

Severus: Notre nouvelle vie commence!

FIN!


End file.
